Hidden From Reality
by ReinaMirasaki
Summary: One game. Two characters. One shocking discovery. One competition. Two results. A RuHaru ficcie. Also features Ragnarok Online. Read and Review please! Chapter 8 up! Complete and Up for Revision
1. Acowhat?

**A/N:** Hey guys! Brie here! Here's another RuHaru fanfic that's sure to get some attention! If you know Ragnarok Online, well, I guess you'd understand this a bit more. If you don't, there are some translations at the end of the chapter.

**Hiding from Reality**

****

**Chapter 1:**

****

**Aco-what?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Haruko! Come here!" Matsui said, waving her hand. Haruko looked from where she was standing. She ran towards her.

"Hey Matsui, Fujii, what's up?"

"Have you heard of Ragnarok Online? It's sweeping the whole school!" Fujii exclaimed.

"Yeah! I heard it was a chatting game, but it's better! You get to fight monsters and level up at the same time!" Matsui said, looking at Fujii, who had the same expression on her face.

"Oh really? Are you guys playing?" Haruko asked.

"Yep! I'm an archer, and Fujii's a merchant. I urged her to be a swordsman, so, she had to change characters." Matsui answered. Fujii turned, her face reddening.

"Well, at least a merchant's rich, you know." Turning back to Haruko, she said, "Why don't you try and play? Maybe you could be our acolyte, you know."

"Aco-what? What does it do?"

"A-co-lyte! That job heals other characters and has other spells to help others. You could be any job you like, but I suppose it suits you well." Fujii explained.

"Yeah, and besides, we need one in our party. And the Guild War's coming up! I know Japan will send one guild to the Ragnarok World Championship, and we hope to be the ones to represent!" Matsui exclaimed, beaming hard.

"Guild Wars? Championship? I can't understand a thing; all these things are cramming in my head in an instant," Haruko said, holding her head. The two girls smiled. Then, the bell rang.

"Well, it's time for class! We'll brief you about Ragnarok later. And we've got lots to talk about!" Fujii said. She and Matsui walked to their classrooms, smiling.

"And I need a lot of aspirin to stop my head from exploding from headaches," Haruko said silently, shaking her head. She smiled, and then turned to her class to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should be the name of our guild? It should be something good," Kaiken told Youhei.

"Don't ask me. But don't ask Sakuragi, whatever you do; he'll ask you about it. I heard he had an emperium, from the Orc Dungeon," Youhei said, his voice in a deep whisper.

"Really? Where'd he get it from?"

"He says he got it from an Orc Zombie. And he's been asking everyone what it's for. If ever he finds out that it can let you make a guild, we'll all be doomed! Kogure-san should have it, since he knows a lot more, we need one badly, and he can make a better guild."

"Yeah. What level is your thief now?"

"It's an assassin, level 49. How about your hunter?"

"Well, it's been kinda hard, since being level 62 ain't an easy level to accomplish. I've been trying to go to Glast Helm, but…"

"Youhei! Kaiken! Get your butts from the seat and into court! Stop whatever you're talking about! The IH's coming near and you guys only talk about Ragnarok! We'll plan on that later!" Ayako screamed, waving her paper fan. Youhei and Kaiken stood up, hands on their heads, not wanting to get their heads hurt. Ayako looked and shook her head.

"Ever since Ragnarok Online came into town, those boys did nothing but talk about it," Ayako said as she sat down beside Haruko on the bench.

"I've never understood what they've said. Dungeons? Zombies? Emperiums? Guilds? What is that all about? From the word dungeon, it already gave me the creeps!" Haruko said, turning to Ayako, then back to the court to get her statistics still on track.

"Haruko-chan, don't tell me you've never played the game before! Hey people, make it little improvement back there! Don't foul too much!" Ayako screamed again at the team.

"Um, I just heard about it this morning from Matsui and Fujii. They said the same thing about those guilds. And an international championship? Is this game getting weirder or what?"

"No, it's just that the game's taking the world by storm. And I'm playing too."

"Really Ayako-san? Could you teach me how to play the game?"

"Sure! But now, we should concentrate on the game, which is basketball."

"Sure…" Haruko said, turning to the court again. Mitsui was blocking Rukawa from the ring. Rukawa did a fake, but Mitsui didn't buy it. Rukawa made another one, only this time, making it really seem he was going to shoot, and this time Mitsui fell for it. Then, Rukawa shot, and scored.

Haruko sighed. __

_I wonder if Rukawa-kun plays Ragnarok too…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, minna-san! Take a break!" Akagi said. A heave of sigh was heard from some players.

"Akagi-kun, take it easy on the freshmen," Kogure said, patting him on the back.

"I know, but we can't afford to lose this time; this is our last year in high school, so we should at least bring some trophy home before we leave. Oh, and by the way, have you bought the emperium from that baka Sakuragi yet?"

"Uh no, he says it's worth 300 thousand zeny. I asked him what he was going to do with that kind of money and he said he needed some things for his swordsman. Apparently he's still level 30 below; he told me he could kill porings with one hit. I bet he still doesn't know the difference between a chon chon and a creamy, don't you think?"

"He's dumber than the nest guy you know. We'd lose if we still have him in the team or the guild. By the way, how are Kaiken-kun and Touka-kun?"

"In basketball terms or Ragnarok terms?"

"Both."

"Well, Kaiken-kun's doing well on aiming, but his speed's a little lower than we expected. He needs a bit more practice. And Touka-kun's doing great. He's improving. He could fool Sakuragi many times. And his aims are perfect, almost closer to Mitsui-san's and Rukawa-san's shooting. In other terms, Kaiken-kun's hunter is on level 62. I told him to try and level up in the Orc Dungeon, but he said he's going to try playing in Glast Helm. Touka-kun's priest has Kyrie Eleison level 10 and Turn Undead level 7 now. He just changed into a priest last week."

"Oh. How about your mage?"

"He's a sage now. No problems, although, we really need more people to join our party. We need one more priest, at least a thief, a female archer, and a merchant."

"Well, there are some people here who still don't play: Rukawa-kun, Kenji-kun, and Haruko-chan. But Kenji really doesn't play since his parents are really strict on his studies. So that leaves Rukawa and Haruko."

Akagi looked up. He massaged his chin in thought.

"Hmm, Haruko-chan won't be hard to convince. Her friends Matsui and Fujii play, and we can ask them if they can join the guild. Rukawa will be quite hard to convince."

"Haruko-chan can be the priest. Matsui's an archer, and Fujii's a merchant. The thief's all that's left."

"We should really find out how to convince Rukawa. He's all that's left. I'll take care of Haruko. Kogure, try to ask him. He's our last hope."

Kogure nodded. He walked to the benches, thinking of what he was going to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," Rukawa said, gulping from his water bottle. Kogure froze and tilted his glasses.

"Bu-but, it's really easy, and all you have to do is fight monsters and stuff! Please, we really need you."

Rukawa looked at Kogure. His eyes narrowed.

"Find someone else." Rukawa began to walk to the showers.

"But there is no one else!" Kogure shouted. But Rukawa didn't turn. Kogure sighed.

"Well, I tried!" He threw his hands high in exasperation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ragnarok…ch! It's just a dumb game…_Rukawa thought as he dried his hair. He shook his head.

_And besides, it would disturb practice. Those do aho's are really addicted to that—hey, what's that?_

He saw something glinting by the open locker. He peeked in.

_A CD?_

Seeing no one, he picked it up. He opened the case, and saw a glinting silver CD. It had no writings on it whatsoever. He walked back to his locker and placed it in his bag.

_Maybe there's something in this worth hearing…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Placing the CD in the drive, Rukawa opened the file in his computer. Then, all of the sudden, a program ran.

"Ragnarok Online!" he exclaimed but not so loudly. He sighed.

_Oh man, why does this game follow me?!? Maybe…maybe it's haunting me! _

His eyes widened then narrowed at the thought.

_Stupid idea, Kaede. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. But only once!_

He installed the game, connected to the internet, and made an account. Upon receiving his password, he then ran the program. He saw it had some files to download. He held his head by his palm and sighed. Then, he noticed that it downloaded so fast. He started the game, and then created his character. Pressing ok, he saw the game load.

_Well, here we go…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kon nichiwa, minna-san! Brie's back with a new fic! Yeah, I know, I haven't finished the Miso Soup thing yet…but I had to post this! It's been bugging me all week!

To TheBlackRider() – thanks for reviewing! This is for you and all the other people who want some more RuHaru!

Translations:

Ragnarok: a term used meaning "End of the World"

Jobs:

Acolyte: supports the party (team, group); has skills that are for mostly for the undead. Have two types: Battle Acolyte (independent, no party) and Support Acolyte (can be independent but is not a good melee fighter, has a party)

Archer: from the name itself, uses a variety of bows.

Merchant: from the name itself, sells items, and can be a good fighter too.

Assassin: from the name itself. Second job of Thieves.

Priest: from the name itself. Second job of Acolytes.

Hunter: from the name itself. Second Job of Archers.

Mage: a magician with spells that are for nature.

Sage: Second alternate job of mages. More powerful and has more spells.

Other terms:

Guild: larger version of party. A group which can conquer agits (castles, places specified) to create one, you need an emperium.

Emperium: a crystal that is required to make a guild. Rare and quite expensive.

Orc Zombie: A monster from the Orc Tribe. Undead.

Chonchon: Insect monster. Weak.

Creamy: Mutated version of butterfly. Not that easy at first.

Glast Helm: Place in Ragnarok where the most dangerous and aggressive monsters are. Location: N, E until you can't go east anymore. Or just warp.

Kyrie Eleison: A priest skill. Enables the target to have…stronger attack? I can't remember.

Turn Undead: Another priest skill. Kills undead but not applies to boss monsters.

More soon! Expect more terms! Don't forget to review!

Brie


	2. The Acolyte and The Thief

**A/N:** Hello again, minna! I've updated so that I could let you guys know that I'm starting my classes. So that means I'm going to update the next chapter pretty much late. And the glossary I did at the last chapter was pretty confusing. I'm going to make it a bit clearer this time.

To sweetdude: thanks for your review and the compliment!

To Aranel Anarion: Thanks! I reviewed your story. And I play Philippine RO. I'm an acolyte [Battle Acos rule!!!].

And to Chris: I'm sorry if I made Haruko die at that ficcie…I knew I had to write it…thanks for the review!

And to all others who read "Goodbye Forever" but didn't review: This is all for you guys!

** Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue, as Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity Corp. What I only own is the plot. So please don't sue me.

Note: For all people who know Ragnarok Online, I'm going to add Episode 4 (WOE) and 5 (Juno) immediately if we want the Shohoku boys to go to the International Guild Wars. Thank you for understanding (how formal!).

====================================================================================

****

** Hiding from Reality**

****

** Chapter 2: The Acolyte and the Thief**

** =====================================================================**

** [Recap of last chapter]:**

_ Placing the CD in the drive, Rukawa opened the file in his computer. Then, all of the sudden, a program ran._

_ "Ragnarok Online!" he exclaimed but not so loudly. He sighed._

_ [Oh man, why does this game follow me?!? Maybe…maybe it's haunting me!]_

_ His eyes widened then narrowed at the thought._

_ [Stupid idea, Kaede. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. But only once!]_

_ He installed the game, connected to the internet, and made an account. Upon receiving his password, he then ran the program. He saw it had some files to download. He held his head by his palm and sighed. Then, he noticed that it downloaded so fast. He started the game, and then created his character. Pressing ok, he saw the game load._

_ [Well, here we go…]_

_ ====================================================================================_

_ Damn those little worms…what are they called again? Fabres?!? Why do those things keep attacking me? Luckily I read those things that Leo-whatever-his-name-is told me…_

Rukawa sighed.

_ I should've NOT played this game._

His character, named discreetly ™silentstalker11™ (he had no idea what to name it), was now walking inside the Prontera grounds. He was going to the other building to have his last course. He clicked on an NPC helper (non-player character) and it said that he was going to have his 3rd course. Then, he was teleported to a dark room with chairs. He clicked on another NPC, saying the test will begin. He saw another player. It was a girl, with brown hair. He hovered over her. Her name was sweet16. She was also talking to the NPC. The girl seemed to have noticed, since she walked closer to him.

sweet16: Hi! Are you new here?

Rukawa thought, _maybe I could at least talk here, we're the only ones playing, and she doesn't know me…_

™silentstalker11™: Yes. You're new too?

sweet16: Yeah! I just finished this first exam. Want me to wait for you?

™silentstalker11™: Sure, if it's not to bother you.

sweet16: Okay!

He soon clicked on the NPC.

NPC: …shall we begin?

Clicking on Yes, he began to answer.

-After a while…-

_ Phew. Got all that done…_

He saw the results, and he saw that he had only one mistake.

NPC: Here are your results.

Rukawa skipped the other stuff then saw it.

NPC: "…so we suggest Thief."

"Hmm…a thief, eh?" he murmured. He continued clicking, and then came to the part where you were to decide what job you were to take.

The girl character, sweet16, had already left. She said that her character was an acolyte, and she was heading for Prontera. He registered her as a friend, since she taught him how to.

He decided to take the thief job.

_ Maybe this is worth playing…_he thought as the background loaded again. He landed on a desert-like place.

_ Where am I?_

He grabbed a magazine that he bought a few days ago that featured the game. He scanned it, and saw that the name of the place was "Morroc". Luckily, that magazine also offered tips on novices, so he had practically no problem. Following the directions, he proceeded to look for a kafra, then train.

_ Well, this might be an interesting game after all…_

_ ====================================================================================_

** [A week later, 2 weeks before Guild Wars and 3 weeks before the IH match…]**

"I've decided…to join your guild." Rukawa told Kogure. Kogure smiled.

"What got into you, Rukawa-kun? I thought you said before that you had no intentions of playing the game?"

"I found the game enjoyable."

"Really? Well then, meet me at Prontera Sanctuary this Saturday and I'll add you. What's your character?"

"Thief, job level 21, base level 23."

"Really? Great! That's the one we're looking for! What skill are you leveling-up?"

"Double Attack, Improve Dodge and Envenom."

"Great! Since there's an alternative job patch already, we suggest you take the Rogue job when you reach level 40. It suits you well, and we need one. We're only a small team:2 Knights, 1 Swordsman, 2 Priests, 1 Sage, 1 Wizard, 2 Assassins, 1 Hunter, 1 Archer, 1 Blacksmith, 1 Merchant, and 1 Acolyte. That makes you the final person we're looking for. We need a Rogue."

Rukawa simply nodded. He then walked away. Kogure meanwhile smiled to himself then headed to Akagi to tell him of the news.

====================================================================================

** [Later that night…]**

Rukawa was in the Payon Dungeon. He was training there, and he had noticed that in the level 2 dungeon, not much people were there. He was sitting in a small corner, regenerating his low HP. He saw some Smokies pop out of the corner. A Martin was making noise nearby. Then, all of the sudden, he saw an Acolyte. She had short brown hair. She had a biretta, and walked to the Martin near him.

_ No way this Acolyte's gonna beat this Martin…she's gonna die…_

The acolyte, with her mace, attacked it. His eyes widened at her hit points.

_ What the…?_

60, 73, 65, 58…the numbers go on. The acolyte had good agility; she was always able to evade the Martin's attacks. Then, he saw the Martin try to go underground. It had successfully completed its skill, but the acolyte used Ruwach and the Martin soon reappeared. Then, it died. She picked up the Mole Whisker it left behind. He saw her about to leave, then, all of the sudden, she walked next to him and sat down.

sweet16: Hey, long time no see!

He blinked. Haven't he seen this name before?

sweet16: Do you still remember me? I'm the novice you met last week!

He began to type.

™silentstalker11™: You're an acolyte now?

sweet16: You still remembered me! Hooray!

He shook his head in reality.

™silentstalker11™: /heh (laughter)

sweet16: I became an acolyte last week. I'm level 25 now.

™silentstalker11™: Ah…is that so? But why do you have such a strong attack?

The girl paused. Then, she started to talk again.

sweet16: I'm using a 7 flail. And my strength's up pretty much high.

™silentstalker11™: Oh. But I thought acolytes raise their stats on intelligence, vitality and dexterity?

sweet16: Well…I'm a different kind of acolyte. Hey, do you have a party yet?

™silentstalker11™: Not yet.

sweet16: I'll invite you! Wait a minute, I'm gonna make a party…

Then, he saw a message appear: justmeandyou invites you to join the party. Would you like to join?

He then agreed, and then saw the list of members. What the party name said was true; it was really just the two of them. Then, he saw her HP gauge. She healed him; and it had a large amount; 634.

sweet16: Why won't we train for a while here? I'll support you.

™silentstalker11™: Sure. Why not?

They both stood up. They began walking around Payon Dungeon level 2, fighting whatever they can, resting whenever sweet16's SP was low. They began to learn more of each other, even calling each other with nicknames: Aki-chan (sweet16) and Kae-kun (Rukawa). Rukawa thought it might be better if he didn't tell her his name.

But what would happen if ever Rukawa found out that the acolyte he was with was already someone he knew?

====================================================================================

Well, all I have to say is, guess who!!!

E-mail me if you want translations, cuz I've got no more time! Toodles!

Brie:)


	3. Aki's Real Identity

** A/N:** Hello again, minna! I'm back with a new chapter! There'd been so many wacky things lately, so if ever if I'm late updating, gomen!!!

_ Aranel Anarion_ – snickers Well, Rukawa seems fit in his role of a thief. sweet16? I'll spoil it if I tell you. And actually, what you guys read were wrong. The quick editor refused some characters like underscores, so Rukawa's name is TMsilent-stalker-11TM (if ever it still refuses) and the acolyte's name is (wave-thingy)sweet(wave thingy)16(that thing again).

If it accepts, then it looks like this: ™silentstalker11™ and sweet16. Thanks for the review!

_ Sweetdude_ – I can't believe it! You're Ginny W from Afrokane-san's website? Thanks a lot for your review! And I'll always include a dictionary so you guys can understand it a bit more.

Thanks also for ehem "endorsing" my story to the RuHaru fanatics out there! Don't you guys worry, I have something else up my sleeve, another RuHaru, and this time, there are no games involved…please check out my other one-fic and see if it fits to you guys' standards.

_ Swordie-boy_ – thanks for reminding me…is your acolyte a priest now? Pa-tank naman po plz!!! Sa Loki server po ako…lvl 32 plng acolyte ko!!! /wah /sob !?!

** Note: ** Please support UNHOLY and REBIRTH guild on the upcoming Ragnarok Guild Wars in Korea! Go team Philippines!

** Disclaimer:** The idea of Slam Dunk is Takehiko Inoue's, while Ragnarok is Lee Myoung-Jin's idea. My idea is the story. Nothing more, nothing less. So please don't sue me.

** Hiding from Reality**

** Chapter 3: Aki's real identity**

** Recap of last chapter: **

_ sweet16: Why won't we train for a while here? I'll support you._

_ ™silentstalker11™: Sure. Why not?_

_ They both stood up. They began walking around Payon Dungeon level 2, fighting whatever they can, resting whenever sweet16's SP was low. They began to learn more of each other, even calling each other with nicknames: Aki-chan (sweet16) and Kae-kun (Rukawa). Rukawa thought it might be better if he didn't tell her his name._

_ [But what would happen if ever Rukawa found out that the acolyte he was with was already someone he knew?]_

** [A week and 2 days before the Guild Wars Elimination Round]**

** [Mt. Mjolnir]**

™silentstalker11™ sat down. After fighting a team of Yoyo's, he didn't know whether he would die or not. Luckily, he had some stock of red herbs and two white potions sweet16 gave him.

Rukawa sighed. For two days, Aki-chan hadn't appeared much. For some reason, he had felt a different emotion whenever that sweet acolyte was with him. Maybe he had missed that much companionship, he'd always think, but there was something else he couldn't quite figure out. Besides from that feeling inside, he always wondered why Aki managed to beat monsters like Munaks that easy being level 34. He was level 43, and he could kill two in an instant, but Aki could kill two with a Bongun trailing behind them.

Apparently, she wasn't one of those kinds of acolytes who played "Follow the Leader" and stayed back.

Aki told him to change jobs when he was level 45, so that he was very prepared for the Rogue exam. She had given him the details.

He decided to go back to Prontera to meet Kogure's character and meet the others. They had said to meet in the Prontera Sanctuary whenever they needed to plan or talk about something. Walking south from Mt. Mjolnir, he looked around. He then checked the party list. Aki was online.

_ At last…I've been waiting for her for so long…_

He sent her a message, but then, it said that she didn't want to talk with anyone. He looked again at the party list. She was in St. Capina's abbey.

_ What is she doing there? There are no monsters there…_

He sighed. He continued walking to Prontera, when he saw a message appear on the screen:

From -/thedarksage/-: I'm sorry to interrupt you with anything, but the meeting today's cancelled. Apparently, nobody's online except for you and me.

He began to type.

To -/thedarksage/-: It's alright.

Then, another message appeared again. But it wasn't from Kogure.

From sweet16: Hi! Gomen if I'm not talking to you, but I just had something to take care of. Can I meet you in Prontera Sanctuary?

He silently smiled, then typed again.

To sweet16: Sure. I've missed you, since you've disappeared for so long.

_You don't know how you make me feel, Aki…_

** [Prontera Sanctuary]**

sweet16: What do you mean you missed me? Are you kidding me? /heh

Rukawa's character sat beside Aki's. They were near the altar.

™silentstalker11™: Hey, don't I have a right to miss my beautiful partner-in-crime?

[A/N: In Ragnarok, Rukawa unleashes his hidden self, since it's just a game. Nobody knows if it's really him, unless that person knows that he plays.]

sweet16: There you go again. Why are you so sure that I'm beautiful? You haven't seen me for yourself!

™silentstalker11™: Why don't we meet sometime in real life so that I can prove that you're pretty?

sweet16: Where do you live anyways?

™silentstalker11™: I'm in Kanagawa. I study in Shohoku High.

sweet16: What a coincidence! I live in Kanagawa too! I study in the same school!

™silentstalker11™: Why don't we meet at Central Park this Saturday?

sweet16: Afternoon? Sure! Hey, let's get back to our training. Where to, Kae-kun?

™silentstalker11™: Glast Helm! But you know you can't warp here, Aki-chan.

sweet16: I know that! Now come on, we've got some leveling-up to do!

Rukawa looked as Aki fought a Munak. When she was done, they both sat down. Calling her attention, he told her he had a gift for her.

"A gift? For me? How sweet of you, Kae-kun!" she said, giving him an emoticon that showed a small heart. Opening the trade window, he gave her a witherless rose and a sapphire. He then closed the deal.

"That's all for you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been leveling up so fast. I'd be dead most of the time." He then showed her an emoticon that gave a smack.

"But this must've cost you 55,000 zeny! How'd you get that much money?"

"I remember a certain monster dropping it. And the rose, is well, just for you."

"Thank you so much! As far as I can remember, a witherless rose means a sign of unending love. You should be giving this to a loved one!"

He smiled to himself.

"Hmm, is that so?"

Her character then turned away. He felt her blushing, although characters never really showed blushing.

_ Maybe she doesn't get what I mean…_

What does Rukawa mean by giving Aki a witherless rose? Does he have emotions for her? Is our icy ace actually showing emotions? What will happen in Saturday? More details soon!

Sorry guys if it was a bit too fast, I'm in a hurry since I'm so busy! Well, please R&R! It is a sin not to!


	4. Maybe it's Her

A/N: Hello once more, minna! Brie has found time to update early! Our classes were shortened today because of a meeting I don't quite understand.

Anyway, for all you kind reviewers…

_ Hybrid-ako_ – oh…level mo na? wala ka pang 2nd job? Ok lang yan, wala din ako eh! _/heh_

update ka ng maaga, ha? inaantabayanan ko ang iyong masayang kwento...(lalim!)

_ Kiku Rukawa_ – You're welcome…and hey! I'll make sure that Hanamichi is not Aki-chan…since he's a swordsman! He doesn't fit the role of acolyte! Well, good try in guessing, but the real Aki will appear in chapter 5!

** Disclaimer:** If you think I own Slam Dunk and Ragnarok Online, then I'd sue YOU. I only own Kaiken, Touka and Kenji.

** Hiding from Reality**

** Chapter 4: Maybe it's her**

** Recap of last chapter:**

_ "A gift? For me? How sweet of you, Kae-kun!" she said, giving him an emoticon that showed a small heart. Opening the trade window, he gave her a witherless rose and a sapphire. He then closed the deal._

_ "That's all for you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been leveling up so fast. I'd be dead most of the time." He then showed her an emoticon that gave a smack._

_ "But this must've cost you 55,000 zeny! How'd you get that much money?"_

_ "I remember a certain monster dropping the sapphire. And the rose, is well, just for you."_

_ "Thank you so much! As far as I can remember, a witherless rose means a sign of unending love. You should be giving this to a loved one!"_

_ He smiled to himself._

_ "Hmm, is that so?"_

_ Her character then turned away. He felt her blushing, although characters never really showed blushing._

_ [Maybe she doesn't get what I mean…]_

** [Shohoku Gym, IH pre-mock match/guild meeting]**

"Go Shohoku! Fight!" Ayako screamed, waving her paper fan once more. She looked at Haruko, who was sitting down on the bench, religiously writing the statistics of the game.

_ Team Members:_

Team A

Akagi

Kogure

Kaiken

Touka

Youhei

Team B

Mitsui

Sakuragi

Rukawa

Miyagi

Kenji

Akagi was dribbling the ball. Mitsui was blocking him. Making a pass, Akagi ran to the ring to guard, knowing Kogure would pass the ball to Kaiken. Sakuragi ran after Kogure, but was blocked by Touka. Kogure was nearing the ring, when Rukawa came and successfully stole the ball.

Screaming, Sakuragi ran after him, but Touka was on his way again. Akagi ran again to try to stop him. Miyagi was waiting for Rukawa to pass it to him. But, a stubborn as he was, he didn't. Maybe it was a good idea, since Sakuragi somehow escaped from Touka and ran to try to get the ball from Rukawa. Kenji ran to stop Sakuragi, and luckily succeeded. Rukawa then made the final 3-point shot, thus ending the game.

Ayako blew the whistle, meaning the match was over, and it was time to rest. Throwing the bottles to the players, she commented them on the game. Team B had won over a 1-point difference with Team A.

"Kenji, good move on Sakuragi," she said, making Kenji look at her and slightly blush. It seemed like Miyagi had a rival for the team manageress!

"And Sakuragi, why did you do that? If it were a real game, you would've been fouled!" screamed Akagi, his voice booming loud.

A silent "ahou" was heard.

"Kitsune…" Sakuragi started.

"Maa, maa, Sakuragi-kun. At least you did great today! You did better! 21 points," said Haruko happily, looking over her notebook. Sakuragi blushed a deep red.

"Ha, that wasn't enough! That was just a pre-match! The tensai will make more points on the real match! Wahaha!!!" he said, laughing out loud again.

"Anyway," Ayako said, rolling her eyes at Sakuragi, "good work today, team! But I expect much better soon!"

"What about the guild wars? Elim match is next week," Kogure then stated, tilting his glasses.

"Yeah, and we still don't have that Priest," Kaiken added.

"Ayako-san, will you be playing in the game?" Kenji asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm quite busy. Ask Haruko-chan over here. I think she's playing! Right, Haruko?" she said, nudging Haruko.

"You're playing Ragnarok?!" Sakuragi exclaimed.

"I told her once to play, but she didn't answer me," Akagi said.

"Do you really play, Haruko-san?" Touka asked.

"A-Ano…a bit…" Haruko said, blushing.

"Really? Then why didn't you tell us?" Mitsui said.

"A-Ano…Gomen…" she answered again, looking on the floor.

"What character are you playing, sis?" Akagi then asked.

"Iie…I can't tell you…and besides, even if I join your guild, I won't be much of use…"

"Nani?! We need you, Haruko-san, whatever character you are!" Sakuragi screamed, grabbing Haruko all of the sudden. Akagi pried her away from him.

"Don't you dare touch my sister! For all I know, you might have some infectious stupidity germs and you're going to harm my innocent sister!"

"Baka Gori!"

"Oniisan…"

As the two were bickering, Haruko looked over to check on Rukawa. She found him staring at her. Blushing, she turned away. But she still felt his stare on her.

_ What could he be thinking? He doesn't play too…does he?_

** [Rogue Guild, Morroc]**

Walking out of the Paros lighthouse, Rukawa admired his Rogue look.

_ Hmm…maybe the long black hair really did match…maybe the original assassin's hair should change to black…_

Finishing the quest, he was now a rogue. Walking to train on Kobolds, he thought of Aki. He sighed. Fighting an Archer Kobold, he checked whether Aki was online. She wasn't.

_ I wonder what she's been up to…_

Then, he received a private message.

From:-†midnightblueflame†-: Kon banwa, Rukawa-san! It's me, Touka! Would you like to train with me? I'm here in Ant Hell level 2.

_ Touka? Hmm…maybe it's a much better idea to train there…_

To:-†midnightblueflame†-: Sure.

He walked up the map, and through the north portal, he sped up to enter the Ant Hell portal. Typing again, he asked what job he was. His answer was "battle priest with pale grey hair with bangs and a biretta w/ a bible." [A/N: Long description!!!]

_ Battle…priest?_

Finding Touka with a bunch of Giearths, he helped him, therefore obtaining a skill point. He placed it on Gank.

"Thanks," Touka said. "I thought I was gonna die over there. So, you're now a Rogue, huh? Congrats."

Touka then healed him. The both sat down, since there were not much monsters around.

"What did you say a while ago? Battle priest?" Rukawa started.

"Whoa, I never knew you talked this much in Ragnarok, Rukawa-san…anyways, you don't know what a battle priest is?"

"That's why I'm asking you. I've never heard of anything like it."

"A Battle Priest is quite different from a Support Priest, and an Acolyte can be one too. Their focus is not only on intelligence, vitality and dexterity but also agility and strength. It can be aggravating, yes, but that's the way of the acolyte. I became a priest even before the second alternate job was implemented. My real goal was to be a monk, but since it's too late, I can't do nothing but be a battle priest. Besides, it's a much better option if you're going to be in a guild. You need to defend yourself in guild wars; you shouldn't depend much on your buddies…"

Rukawa wasn't listening anymore. He was now thinking deeply.

_ Battle acolyte…one who doesn't depend much on others…has strong agility and strength…alternate character of priest is monk…one more thing and the puzzle is complete…_

"Hey Touka, where do you become a Monk?"

"Huh? Ano…I think in St. Capina's abbey, NE of Prontera. Why? Do you want to be a monk too?"

He didn't pay much attention anymore.

"I've gotta go. I need to train a bit for the elim match."

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'll meet you on Monday again, Rukawa-san! Meeting's every Tuesday and Thursday at the Sanctuary! See you there!"

Warping to Morroc using a butterfly wing, Rukawa began to ponder over the facts he had gotten.

_ Now I know who Aki really is…_

Oh no! Who is Aki? How did Rukawa know? More next chappie!

Brie


	5. You're Kaekun? revised version

**A/N: **Fast, no? Well, on with the story…This is the revised version! The original is so confusing, right?

** Disclaimer:** The usual. I don't own it.

** Hidden from Reality**

** Chapter 5: You're Kae-kun?!?**

** [Recap of Last Chapter]**

_ [Battle acolyte…one who doesn't depend much on others…has strong agility and strength…alternate character of priest is monk…one more thing and the puzzle is complete…]_

_ "Hey Touka, where do you become a Monk?"_

_ "Huh? Ano…I think in St. Capina's abbey, NE of Prontera. Why? Do you want to be a monk too?"_

_ He didn't pay much attention anymore. _

_ "I've gotta go. I need to train a bit for the elim match."_

_ "Oh, okay. Sure. I'll meet you on Monday again, Rukawa-san! Meeting's every Tuesday and Thursday at the Sanctuary! See you there!"_

_ Warping to Morroc using a butterfly wing, Rukawa began to ponder over the facts he had gotten._

_ [Now I know who Aki really is…]_

** [Saturday, Central Park, afternoon]**

_ Must be Aki…_

He squinted his eyes to take a better look. He soon recognized the shadow when the sun came out and shined on her. If it wouldn't have been him, his jaw would have dropped.

_ Haruko? I know now…_

_ Rukawa-kun? Is it really him?_

The day was quite cloudy, so Haruko didn't see the stranger sitting at the place Kae had told her to go.

_ Well, maybe it's not him…maybe it's Kae-kun, but not Rukawa-kun…_

Haruko's chocolate brown eyes didn't seem to falter from its large state as she stared quietly into Rukawa's ice blue ones. Realizing she had been staring at him for a while, she blinked, and then turned away. She felt heat rise up to her cheeks.

"Ru-Rukawa-kun? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one who'd ask you that," he coolly answered. "Care to sit down for a while?"

She looked at him. His gaze still remained on hers. There was a seat beside him, and he was offering it.

_ How weird, he's actually talking to me_...

"Arigato," she said, sitting down beside him. She looked around the park.

"Umm..." she said, trying to start a conversation.

"What exactly are you doing here?" he said, making her turn to him. He was looking at the same scene she was staring at a while ago.

"Well, I-I was w-waiting for someone..." she nervously answered, turning away.

"What a coincidence," he said.

"You won't actually believe it, but I met this guy at this game, and I asked him if I could meet him, since he also lives in Kanagawa…why am I telling you this?" Haruko shook her head and giggled. "You won't be interested in these--"

"What game is it?" Rukawa suddenly interrupted.

She shyly turned to him. He was looking at her, but it was more like staring at her.

"I'm playing Ragnarok Online, because my friends forced me--"

"What server? What character?" Now he was really interrogating her.

"I play in Loki, but I have some characters in Iris. I have only one character in Loki, which is an acolyte." She turned away from him, and then bent her head down in thought. Silence ensued between the two.

Rukawa held his stare on her. Haruko felt uneasy.

"If ever I'm intruding in anything personal, why do ask such things, Rukawa-kun?"

Now she turned to him. His gaze was now on his lap.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Aki-chan."

Her eyes widened at the name he said.

"Wha-what did you say, Rukawa-kun?"

When he had turned to her, his gaze became more intense than before. He seemed to be reading her.

"I said 'nothing at all, _Aki-chan.' "_

"A-Aki-chan?" She felt her face reddening and at the same time paling up.

"Isn't that the nickname you gave me? _Aki-chan?_"

"Ho-How did you know that?"

"sweet16, acolyte, level 37, last save point in Payon Village, party name: justyouandme, a _battle_ acolyte, short brown hair with biretta and flu mask," with a stress on "battle".

Haruko's eyes widened even more. Rukawa turned away, and then stood up.

_ How did he know all that? If he did know, he might be…no, it's not possible…he doesn't play it…_

"You-You play Ragnarok too? Maybe you're with Kogure-san's guild, knowing my name and all, but how did you know my equipment and last save point? You'd have to be one of my party members. You'd have to be--"

"_Kae-kun_? Also known as ™silentstalker11™, thief, level 45, with dark hair and thief's goggles?" he said, turning to her, hands in his pockets.

"You mean, you're—you're _Kae-kun?!?_" she said, suddenly standing up to face him. He looked at her, eyes narrowed. He stepped closer.

"Well, we are all surprised, aren't we?" he angrily answered.

"Ru-Rukawa-kun…" She slowly backed away. He continued to move nearer.

"You never told me you were a _battle_ acolyte…you never told me you weren't planning to become a priest…you never told me you played that infernal game…you never told me that _you_ were sweet16…you lied to me about everything, telling me things that weren't true…and now…"

His face was near hers. She could already feel his hot breath against her cheek. She tried backing away, but she had hit a post from behind, trapping her.

"Gomen…" she said, looking into his eyes.

"No, sorry isn't enough…" he answered, tilting her chin with his hand.

"...you lied to me…and made me fall madly in love with you…" he said, sealing her lips with his with a deep kiss.

Her eyes were still wide open, unable to believe what was happening. In the bottom of her heart, it was screaming to put her hands around his neck, but something was telling her that this wasn't right and to pull away.

And she did just that.

She silently pulled away from him, turning to her side. He seemed to have noticed.

"Haruko? What's wrong?"

He reached to touch her cheek, but she abruptly turned away. She then moved far from him. He reached to catch her wrist, but failed to do so.

"Iiya da…iiya da…iie!!!" he heard her say. She ran away, far away from him. He had done nothing, since he was surprised at what she had said. He saw tears fly from her face. Eyes narrowed, he clenched his fists, making them dig deep into his palms.

_ What have I done?_


	6. Why?

** A/N:** Hello again! I wanted to update early, since I've got some heavy explanations to do, and the past chapter I made was too fast. Gomen!

But if you haven't noticed much, Rukawa has been playing for over a month now, and he met Aki _a.k.a._ Haruko in Ragnarok the same time he first tried it. I just skipped some parts, since (a) I don't know how to imagine a real basketball game; (b) we're supposed to be focused on a RuHaru story; (c) if you play Ragnarok, you'll never sense the passing time so it was quite fast; and (c) I need to finish this in order to start another long RuHaru, a RuOOC, and my first story, Under a Bowl of Miso Soup has been delayed for 2 months!

To all my kind reviewers…

Mitra1: Thank you! Ragnarok is featured originally in Norse mythology (I'm not exactly sure) and it generally means "End of The World" and it's a battle between gods. Some of its servers (Odin and Loki) came from it. I formally welcome you to the world of and Ragnarok Online!

Hybrid-swordie: Thanks again! And there are 4th jobs! Wow! When will it be featured?

Strawberry Goo: Ooh, nice name! And thanks for your review! Yeah, I know, Rukawa was a bit forward, but I hope this chapter will explain it all, and the past 5 chapters have revolved in 1 month and Rukawa & Haruko have played with each other over a month already. O-okay, so I ended it in a much unexpected evil cliffhanger. Now I know that I'm evil!!! Kidding…I know I was a bit fast on the story, but considering the fact I'm very busy nowadays (studies, Karate, student elections…ugh!), I needed to satisfy the thirst of other people trying to guess what will happen next!

Matte! I'm getting a vision…that this story will end…in another evil cliffhanger! I don't know, but the ending's quite unclear…since the Shohoku team will only win the championship match in Ragnarok Online and they'll be fighting for Japan in the Ragnarok International Guild Wars…what will happen to Haruko and Rukawa? That remains to be unseen…

Once again…go team Philippines!!! And the definitions of some stuff are now nearby for people who don't understand it.

** Disclaimer:** I do not, will not, and never will own Slam Dunk and Ragnarok Online. Get it? Good.

** Hidden from Reality**

** Chapter 6: Why?**

** [Recap of Last Chapter:]**

_ "No, sorry isn't enough…" he answered, tilting her chin with his hand. _

_ "...you lied to me…and made me fall madly in love with you…" he said, sealing her lips with his with a deep kiss._

_ Her eyes were still wide open, unable to believe what was happening. In the bottom of her heart, it was screaming to put her hands around his neck, but something was telling her that this wasn't right and to pull away._

_ And she did just that. _

_ She silently pulled away from him, turning to her side. He seemed to have noticed._

_ "Haruko? What's wrong?" _

_ He reached to touch her cheek, but she abruptly turned away. She then moved far from him. He reached to catch her wrist, but failed to do so._

_ "Iiya da…iiya da…iie!!!" he heard her say. She ran away, far away from him. He had done nothing, since he was surprised at what she had said. He saw tears fly from her face. Eyes narrowed, he clenched his fists, making them dig deep into his palms. _

_ [What have I done?]_

** [Rukawa's bedroom]**

** [That night…]**

_ What did I just do a while ago? Am I going crazy?_

Rukawa slumped down on his bed, face front with his pillow. Turning to his front to face the ceiling, he sighed.

_No, I'm not going crazy…I'm just in love with Aki…_

He placed his hands underneath his head. He stared at the ceiling. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes.

_ No way…Kaede Rukawa…In love? When was the last time I was in love? Very questionable, indeed…_

A memory flashed through his mind…back in the time when he first felt something for Aki…

** [Flashback]**

** [Mt. Mjolnir]**

"Are you a real girl, Aki?" Rukawa asked Aki, who was sitting down. He was fighting an Argos [large worm-like monster], but Aki had lost all her SP [I don't know, but I think it's Magic Points] and almost all of her HP [Health Points, or so I think], so she had to sit down. She had given him 2 White potions [gives 200HP] to live by, and some Orange potions [gives 100HP].

"Yeah, why do you ask, Kae-kun?"

"No particular reason. But why choose the name 'Aki'? Why not your real name instead?"

"Umm…no particular reason…not because I think you're a stranger, but something's telling me I know you…"

"And who do you think I am?" Rukawa asked, picking up the items the Argos had dropped. He sat down next to her.

"I don't know…but I think someone I know very well…maybe you're my classmate, since you study in Shohoku High…"

"And what if I am?"

She seemed stumped, but then asked an out-of-the-topic question.

"Are you a guy, Kae-kun? Just wanted to know…"

"Yes. And you still haven't answered my question."

A poporing [jelly-like monster that picks up items on the ground] passed by, catching Aki's attention. She stood up, using her skill, Holy Light, to call the poporing's attention. It eventually went near her and started attacking her. But being a strong acolyte that she is, she attacked it without healing herself. Noticing that her health was going lower, Rukawa stood up to help her kill the monster.

_ What is she doing? She hasn't recovered yet! She'll die at once! Got to stop her…_

"Aki…" he started.

"Iie, don't…"

Rukawa stopped from his tracks. The poporing poisoned her, making her health decrease faster. Her hits were high, but it still wasn't worth it. Her mace was weak.

"Aki…" He said once more, seeing her HP gauge go lower. He walked near her, then, all of the sudden, the poporing died. But Aki died along with it. She soon disappeared. [When you die in Ragnarok, you just normally warp back to your save point. The game is never over, unless you decide to.]

"Aki!" This time, he said it in reality. He wasn't used to her dying, since it would always be him who would die first. She would just teleport back to their saved point.

"Kuso…" he muttered under his breath. She still wasn't in Prontera, that he noticed. He never saw her go back online that day.

"She said we were going to level-up together the whole day…"

And then he remembered that she still hasn't answered his question.

** [End of flashback]**

He sat up, leaning his head on the wall. He turned to the computer beside the bed. Magazines featuring basketball, cars, and computer games were scattered all over the floor.

One magazine was near the monitor, and it featured Ragnarok Online. There was a picture of a girl acolyte, a bird perched on her finger. Beside her was a male acolyte, looking at her, a book in his hands. On the other page was a male assassin, the deadly look in his eyes as he held his katar [blade-thingy…I don't exactly remember]. Beside him was a female assassin, with the same deadly glare as the male assassin's, her katar ready for battle. On the left of the acolytes were the priests, looking very calm and serious. The male priest looked at the female priest, who was holding her wand. On the right of the acolytes were the monks, with the dangerous looks in their eyes. On the right of the assassins were the thieves, the male thief with an unsatisfied look, and the female thief with an annoyed look. The rogues were on their right, with dangerous smiles on their faces.

Rukawa picked up the magazine and stared at the picture. He often wondered why the female acolyte was always paired up with the male thief. He had read Ragnarok's story at another magazine, and he had thought at first that the swordsman and the acolyte were the couple, but as the story deepened, it wasn't the swordsman at all; it was the thief.

The acolyte looked much like Aki's character, only that hers had her hair short. The assassin's hair resembled his character, only it was black instead of grayish-white.

They looked good together, as many people comment them as they pass by the streets of Geffen. He took a picture once and he saw that they were right; they did. It was a beautiful scene taken from the Geffen floating telescope. Aki was sitting down, looking to her right, while he was behind her, standing, looking at the same scene. The mushroom-shaped umbrella swayed to the breeze.

He sighed, and closed his eyes once more. In real life, she would just cheer for him, and he would ignore it. She would smile at him, he would frown at her. They were complete opposites. She could never approach him easily. If the world was Ragnarok, then she would fit the role of an acolyte perfectly. Her cheerfulness, kindness and optimism were limitless. While he, the silent one, fit the role of an assassin perfectly. His stealth in basketball was almost the same as the agility of an assassin.

_ As I continued to ignore her, I began to fall for her without knowing it…_

He threw the magazine away. He lied down again.

_ I was falling for her even before I played that game…I was just ignoring that feeling…and I thought it was just nothing…_

Then he remembered the conversation they had a while ago.

** [Flashback]**

** [Central Park]**

"Wha-what did you say, Rukawa-kun?"

When he had turned to her, his gaze became more intense than before. He seemed to be reading her.

"I said 'nothing at all, _Aki-chan.' "_

"A-Aki-chan?" She felt her face reddening and at the same time paling up.

"Isn't that the nickname you gave me? _Aki-chan?_"

"Ho-How did you know that?"

"sweet16, acolyte, level 37, last save point in Payon Village, party name: justyouandme, a _battle_ acolyte, short brown hair with biretta and flu mask," with a stress on "battle".

Haruko's eyes widened even more. Rukawa turned away, and then stood up.

"You-You play Ragnarok too? Maybe you're with Kogure-san's guild, knowing my name and all, but how did you know my equipment and last save point? You'd have to be one of my party members. You'd have to be--"

"_Kae-kun_? Also known as ™silentstalker11™, thief, level 45, with dark hair and thief's goggles?" he said, turning to her, hands in his pockets.

"You mean, you're—you're _Kae-kun?!?_" she said, suddenly standing up to face him. He looked at her, eyes narrowed. He stepped closer.

"Well, we are all surprised, aren't we?" he angrily answered.

"Ru-Rukawa-kun…" She slowly backed away. He continued to move nearer.

"You never told me you were a _battle_ acolyte…you never told me you weren't planning to become a priest…you never told me you played that infernal game…you never told me that _you_ were sweet16…you lied to me about everything, telling me things that weren't true…and now…"

His face was near hers. She could already feel his hot breath against her cheek. She tried backing away, but she had hit a post from behind, trapping her.

"Gomen…" she said, looking into his eyes.

"No, sorry isn't enough…" he answered, tilting her chin with his hand.

"...you lied to me…and made me fall madly in love with you…"

** [End flashback]**

_ I fell for her character, never realizing that it was her…how could I have been so stupid? There were so many clues to who she was, but I ignored it…_

"Ahou…" he muttered. He gazed again at the computer. Deciding whether or not to play the game again, he stood up and opened it.

** [After a while…]**

"Have you seen Haruko-san lately?" Kaiken's hunter asked Touka's priest. The whole guild, properly named [The Silencers], was training for the elimination match in Glast Helm. The others, Kogure's sage, Akagi's wizard, Mitsui's knight, Miyagi's assassin, Youhei's blacksmith, Sakuragi's crusader and Rukawa's rogue were also training. Rukawa stopped, and sat down, reading more of the conversation Kaiken and Touka had.

"Ever since we asked her about Ragnarok, she stopped going to practice. I don't know, but she seems to hide something from us," Touka answered.

"Kogure-san, who is this acolyte we're seeing recently? sweet16…do you know her? I think she's a monk now…" Youhei suddenly asked. Kogure sat down and turned to Youhei, who had just finished killing a whisper [ghost-like monster].

The others soon stopped from their fighting and sat down to hear who she was.

"She didn't want you all to know. She just told me last week that she wanted to join our guild. sweet16 is…Haruko-chan."

"Nani?!?" all of them exclaimed at once, in reality and in the game.

"But why did she keep it from us?" Mitsui asked.

"Yeah, it's as if we don't need her," Miyagi said.

"She said last time that we didn't," Touka answered.

"She's afraid that if you all knew, you'd laugh at her," Rukawa then said. Silence (or maybe lag) ensued.

"We would never laugh at her; how could you think of such a thing?" Akagi then said.

"Being a battle acolyte is a hard thing, Rukawa-kun, and by allowing Haruko-chan to join us would let her see how much we respect her," Kogure said.

"He's right…and I would never laugh at her! But maybe you will…" Sakuragi said. "Oh wait…you don't laugh! How stupid of me…"

"If you want a fight, ahou, fight in the real world, not here…" Rukawa said.

"You want to PVP [Player vs. Player fight] with me? Huh?" Sakuragi then answered, standing up.

"Do you think I'll laugh at her? What sort of person do you think I am?"

"You don't care about her, so maybe it's natural of you to laugh at a person who you never know cares about you!"

"Maa, maa, don't fight…" Kogure then said.

"Do you really think I don't care about her? Well, why don't you ask her for yourself?" Rukawa said, standing up.

"We'll see! She's online now!"

_ What? She's online?_

Rukawa looked over the party list and saw that Haruko was really online. She was in Glast Helm too. Then, they saw a monk walk over them. She had brown hair like Aki.

_ Ha-Haruko? A monk?_

"You called?" she said.

"Haruko-chan! You're here!" Akagi said. Many of the other guild members came near her, and began asking her all sorts of questions. But all that stopped when Sakuragi asked, "Haruko-chan, do you know where kitsune is now?"

A pause followed, and then she finally answered.

"No."

"Well, do you think he cares about you?"

"Why do you ask that, Sakuragi-kun?"

"Please, just answer my question."

_ Wait, she doesn't know that I'm here…_Rukawa thought, since he stayed at a corner pretty much invisible to the naked eye.

"Why would he care for me? He would think that I'm just a stupid girl who's infatuated all over him."

_ Nani? How could she say that?_

Then, all of the sudden, an Abysmal Knight [monster horse w/ a rider] approached them. It started to attack Haruko. Rukawa rushed over to kill it, knowing her level was too low and it could kill her at an instant. He knew he was not at the appropriate level to fight it. Touka tried healing him, but it was too late. He soon died. Touka had no blue gemstone to resurrect him. As for the monster, Akagi and Kogure killed it with a bunch of spells, and with a sonic blow from Miyagi, it was dead.

"I don't think that way at all, Aki." Rukawa said, and then eventually disappeared; his time had run out.

"That—that was Rukawa-kun?" Haruko asked them.

"Yeah, and I think you proved him wrong…is there something going on that we don't know about?" Kaiken asked.

"No…" she answered after healing herself. "It's just that…is Rukawa-kun showing his true self, since he thinks that we're really hidden from reality?"

A silence ensued once more. Haruko asked again, "We really are hidden from reality…aren't we?"

Whew! That was the longest chapter I've ever done! Wow! Well, I've got nothing more to say…except that to review me!!! Thankees!!!


	7. Her Thoughts

A/N: Hello again…wow, what a hectic week! Guess what! I won the 3rd year Representative elections! throws confetti Wai!!! And I placed 3rd in our _Himig Bayani _Singing Contest…wow! I can't believe it! And we've just finished our retreat…I've learned so many things and that certain someone has forgiven me! Guess who!!!

Anyway, back normal again…

Lylya – thanks! I appreciate you enjoying it!

Sechskies – thanks! Setting the Slam Dunk characters up w/ jobs wasn't that easy. Rukawa, Haruko, Sakuragi, Akagi and Kogure were very easy to fix up. Rukawa, from his icy demeanor [like Aoshi-sama…kawaii!], prefers to be a thief. Haruko, with her pleasing personality, liked being an acolyte, but she wanted to be different. Sakuragi's character was so easy to fix. With that kind of attitude, even in the real exam he'd fit that role! And for Akagi and Kogure, they both make good leaders, but they should be a bit different, so I thought…hey! There's an alternate job.

So there you go.

And hey, you've got a cute name over there!

Mitra1 – I haven't noticed that wall there…looks up at wall and gasps It's a very big wall!

Oo

Okay, back to normal again. Yeah, I know, it surprised me too! So, here's another explanation, only this time, we're not going to focus on Rukawa. Here's Haruko's opinion.

Aranel Anarion – hey, long time no…um, review? Anyway, why is Miyagi an assassin? First off, I had exactly no idea what character to give him! Second, Rukawa was really planning to be an assassin, but being a rogue is twice the fun of being an assassin. Let an assassin and a rouge fight, and see who wins!

And if there are any Malaysians/Singaporeans/Filipinos who are reading my fic, please let me know!

Strawberry Goo – really? Thank you! I'll try to update as much as I can. I like your stories too!

Okay, that's all the reviews I got. For all the hollow men/women/girls/boys/humans who are reading this, I hope your consciences are right about what you're doing! Don't you know that it's a crime to read and not review!!!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

** Disclaimer:** If I were to own Slam Dunk, then I'd have to be rich. If I were to own Ragnarok Online, then I don't need to play it anymore.

But do I own it?

No.

** Hidden from Reality**

** Chapter 7: Her Thoughts**

** [Recap of Last Chapter:]**

_ "Why would he care for me? He would think that I'm just a stupid girl who's infatuated all over him."_

_ [Nani? How could she say that?]_

_ Then, all of the sudden, an Abysmal Knight approached them. It started to attack Haruko. Rukawa rushed over to kill it, knowing her level was too low and it could kill her at an instant. He knew he was not at the appropriate level to fight it. Touka tried healing him, but it was too late. He soon died. Touka had no blue gemstone to resurrect him. As for the monster, Akagi and Kogure killed it with a bunch of spells, and with a sonic blow from Miyagi, it was dead. _

_ "I don't think that way at all, Aki." Rukawa said, and then eventually disappeared; his time had run out._

_ "That—that was Rukawa-kun?" Haruko asked them._

_ "Yeah, and I think you proved him wrong…is there something going on that we don't know about?" Kaiken asked._

_ "No…" she answered after healing herself. "It's just that…is Rukawa-kun showing his true self, since he thinks that we're really hidden from reality?"_

_ A silence ensued once more. Haruko asked again, "We really are hidden from reality…aren't we?"_

_ "No. Although this is a virtual reality game, we are never hidden from the real thing. This is merely a connection to all of our computers. But we are not the only ones who can see what is going on around here."_

Haruko sighed. Face on pillow, she closed her eyes and began to think.

_ I know this was just a silly infatuation, but I'd never think it'll go this far…_

The phone began to ring. She really wasn't in the mood to answer it, but she picked it up anyway.

"Moshi moshi?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

"Meet me at The Computer Shop after the Elim Match: computer number 27." a dark voice said. Then, the line was dropped.

"Nani? Hello?"

She hastily placed the phone back on the holder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to remember what the mysterious caller said.

_"Meet me at The Computer Shop after the Elim Match: computer number 27."_

She opened her eyes, and turned to the window. The night was dark, but there were some stars, and the moon was up. She sighed and shook her head in despair.

"Whoever you are, whatever I did to you, I never meant it."

**[A day before the Elimination Match (Ragnarok)]**

"I'm so excited! I can't believe it! Haruko, that's some monk you got there! I can't believe you made it to the National Elimination Round! This'll be the toughest match anyone will see!" Matsui said excitingly. As she and Fujii talked enthusiastically to Haruko as she leveled up in Glast Helm, she was thinking of other things.

"…rogues versus alchemists, but I think they can beat them…hey, Haruko, are you even listening?" Fujii said, tapping Haruko's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure."

"What's bothering you? You've been down too much lately. What's happened to you?" Fujii said, concern in her voice. Haruko turned to them while her monk was resting.

"Huh? Me? Oh, nothing. Don't worry. It's just that…" Her head lowered.

_ Should I tell them? They're my friends…but maybe now's not the time…_

"It's just what?" Fujii continued.

"It's just that," Haruko's head turned up and looked at them, a simple smile on her face, "I'm nervous about the Elim Match. I mean, what could possibly happen? We've battled so many guilds even before the patch on Juno arrived. I'm a newly transformed monk, and I still have a far way to go…"

"Don't worry that much, we know you can do it," Matsui said, hugging her. Fujii hugged along.

"Yeah, we believe in you! Even if you guys lose, at least you got to the Elim Rounds, right? And the important thing is that you participated," Fujii said. They all let out a laugh.

"Thanks guys," she said, looking at them.

_I'm sorry…_

By the corner, ice blue eyes gazed at the three girls. He then sighed. He was really planning to talk to her that day when he followed her towards the computer laboratory. But what he didn't know that she wasn't alone.

His pale hands clenched, turning them much paler than before. He abruptly turned away. As he started to walk away, he heard someone call his attention.

"Rukawa-kun? What are you doing here?" Haruko's soft voice dominated the hallways.

He stopped. Without turning, he answered her.

"I was waiting for someone. It turned out she was already with someone else."

He began to walk again, but she spoke once more.

"If you're hiding from reality, Rukawa-kun, there's no use anymore. And what happened last Saturday…forget that it ever happened. I understand that you weren't yourself at that time."

Rukawa turned around. Haruko was smiling a pained smile.

"I was myself at that time. And what made you think that I never cared for you?"

"Is there a valid reason why you keep on denying it? And besides, you fell in love with _Aki_, not with _Haruko."_

He was stunned speechless. She lowered her gaze and walked past him. But then, he recovered and spoke for the last time.

"Yes. You're right. But I fell in love with the _both of you._"


	8. Computer 27

** A/N:** Hello again! I'm so happy! I'm getting more reviews! Yay! It's been hectic lately…

Well, for the fun part…the reviews!

kari – I didn't receive your review from the last time...gomen ne!!! And thanks for appreciating it too!

Aranel Anarion – well, here's someone from Malaysia for you, Aranel. Kari's from Malaysia. And rogues? Yeah, but the girl Rouge's clothes sucks. It's much worse than the assassin's. Matsui and Fujii? Matsui is an archer, soon to be a dancer, while Fujii is a part time blacksmith/crusader. Hehehe…yes I do, and since you asked for anyone in Malaysia or Singapore, so, I gave the other readers a chance to get to know each other better! Thankees!!!

Rayearthann – wow, one of my fave RuOOC writers! I'm so honored, like an honor student!!! Oo Anyway thanks a lot! Never Winter Nights? Never heard of it. Hehehe!!!

Sweetdude – yeah, long time no review…hehehe!!! Oh, was your computer attacked by a virus or did you attack it? Kidding…well anyway, congrats on fixing your computer! Thanks again!

ff-fangurl15 – I also play in Iris! Actually tatlo character ko dun kasi kakasimula ko pa lang sa kanila: isang aco, isang merchie at isang thief. meron din ako sa chaos pero novice. Wow, I'm speaking straight Tagalog! Yeah, I had to force Rukawa to be that way. Thanks…again!

great – maraming salamat po!!!

lUv4SaLe – ay naku, you didn't understand because you didn't read! ni-scan mo lang kasi eh! Ikaw Dia ah… (This reviewer is my classmate who happened to be online at class hours and I asked her to review my story)

Whew! Okay, to the least fun part…the disclaimer!

** Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep on repeating on the fact that I don't own any of it?!?

-/-

** Hidden from Reality**

****

**_ Final Chapter (or is it?)_**

****

** Chapter 8: Computer # 27**

-/-

** Recap of last chapter:**

_ "Rukawa-kun? What are you doing here?" Haruko's soft voice dominated the hallways._

_ He stopped. Without turning, he answered her._

_ "I was waiting for someone. It turned out she was already with someone else."_

_ He began to walk again, but she spoke once more._

_ "If you're hiding from reality, Rukawa-kun, there's no use anymore. And what happened last Saturday…forget that it ever happened. I understand that you weren't yourself at that time."_

_ Rukawa turned around. Haruko was smiling a pained smile._

_ "I was myself at that time. And what made you think that I never cared for you?"_

_ "Is there a valid reason why you keep on denying it? And besides, you fell in love with Aki, not with Haruko."_

_ He was stunned speechless. She lowered her gaze and walked past him. But then, he recovered and spoke for the last time._

_ "Yes. You're right. But I fell in love with the both of you."_

-/-

** Ragnarok Elimination Rounds (All Japan)**

** The ComputerShop, 11:21 am**

"Are you guys ready?" Kogure asked before they entered The Computer Shop, the venue for the Elimination Round.

"Matte, Haruko-chan isn't here yet!" Sakuragi said.

"She said she was going to arrive a little late because she had exams today," Akagi said.

"She'll be coming, that's for sure," Kaiken said. "Are we going in or what?"

"Hai," They all chorused.

"Okay, let's go!"

-/-

"Stats: The Silencers have invaded the Swanhild agit! †Undeniable Evolution† has taken over the Fadhgridh agit!" The announcer said over the microphone. It was the 2nd to the last battle, and they were the only teams left. It was surprising, since the other members from the Ryonan and Kainan basketball team were also playing. But around the 4th round, both were eliminated.

"Congratulations The Silencers and -/Undeniable Evolution/-! We'll take 15 minutes off! Teams, get ready! You can buy your stuff at Prontera and Geffen! 1 million zeny is supplied for both groups! Thank you!"

The Shohoku Boys met up at the canteen near the Shop to discuss their final strategy.

"This time, guys, strengthen your defenses! Sakuragi, stop your foolishness and get serious for once! We almost got eliminated because of your fooling around!" Akagi said, smacking him on the head.

"Well, what could I do? That guy—"

"Sorry I'm late, minna!" Haruko said, arriving at the scene. She had people along with her. "I still had to register these guys in order for us to win!"

"Hi!" said Matsui and Fujii.

"Hey guys," Kenji said.

"Kenji! What are you doing here? I thought you were not allowed to play Ragnarok?" Touka said, grabbing Kenji by the neck.

"I played secretly, very much unknown to my parents. Only Haruko-san knew about this, since she also played secretly too," he answered, pulling away from Touka and pushing him.

"Okay, so two secrets are now out," Kaiken said, shaking his head.

"So, what are your plans for the last battle, Kogure-san?" Haruko asked as she sat down beside her brother. Matsui and Fujii sat beside her. Kenji joined Touka and Youhei.

"-/Undeniable Evolution/- is one of the hardest guilds we'd ever fight with. When I talked to one of their opponents, they said that they used a technique: they use first their weak characters to tone down the opponents then use their rogues, sages and monks to do all away. I say we should find out their weakness and use it against them."

"How many rogues do you think are there?" Mitsui asked.

"Around 4, I guess," Kogure answered with a sigh. "That would be a tough one. How many rogues do we have?"

"Rukawa-san and Kenji-kun are the only rogues, according to Haruko-chan. The bad news is, Kenji-kun's rogue is level 63 only. Rukawa-san's is around 80, so we've got no problem with that. But there are 4 level 70-90 rogues in their team. That could be a big problem," Miyagi said.

"Do they have any bards or dancers?" Haruko asked.

"None," said Kaiken. "I saw their line-up. Mostly rogues, sages, monks, knights, blacksmiths, assassins and priests."

"Then we could use that against them! Matsui is a level 76 dancer, so we have no problem with that. Fujii is an alchemist, so we could use that against their rogues. Hers is a level 86 alchemist."

"That's good, Haruko-chan! What character will you be using anyway?" Sakuragi asked.

"My level 87 monk, of course…"

"Five minutes remaining! Guilds please get ready!" The announcer said over the megaphone.

"Okay, so we've got that over with! Let's buy our stuff before the game starts! And this time, be ready!"

"Hai!

-/-

** 15 minutes left before the battle ends…**

"Sakuragi, go and help Kaiken! Use Sacrifice a skill used by crusaders; it will take the hit points of a target on him! Let Touka do the rest!" Akagi ordered. It looked as if their situation was hopeless, since -/Undeniable Evolution/- had them. Touka and Haruko did their best to keep the others up, but they were too strong. But very much unknown to their enemy, they had a secret weapon that was just lurking around.

"Lord of Vermillion!"

"Suffragium!"

"Shield Boomerang!"

"Sonic Blow!"

"Investigate!"

"Hammer Fall!"

"Cloak!"

"Ruwach!"

So many things were happening in such a short time. It suddenly seemed that the opposing team was weakening. Haruko looked at her guild members. They were still fine, but her SP were running low, and now was the right chance to unleash their secret weapon, since they had already eliminated ½ of the opposing team.

Then, Haruko noticed Touka's character weakening. She blessed him; therefore increasing his attack rate, used Angelus once more, and healed him. She sent a message to him. He then nodded. She gave him 100 Blue Gemstones, and then suddenly said, "Now!"

"What?" One of the enemy guild members heard. Then, they noticed a Rogue, one with black hair, suddenly attack them. They were totally defenseless. As Mitsui and Kaiken continued to fight on the front line, the rogue walked past and eliminated them all slowly, beginning with the priests. Kogure unleashed another Storm Gust, and with Matsui's help, he was able to unleash it easily. The players were frozen, so the rogue easily killed them with strong blows. Miyagi helped him with a dozen Sonic Blows and Haruko's Finger Offensive, they had eliminated them all.

"And the winners… The Silencers!"

"Yatta!"

"Alright!"

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

As the computer showed the results, they celebrated their victory with various high-fives, hugs and nudges. Soon, they were all called to the stage to receive the award. As their GuildMaster, Kogure, held the trophy up high, the audience, who had been watching the final battle, cheered for them.

"Congratulations, Silencers! You are now going to the finals!" said the announcer.

"Yes, thank you," Kogure said, beaming with pride.

"We all see what a good teamwork your guild has. -/Undeniable Evolution/- has been seen to get rid of all the other guilds easily with their tactics, yet your guild remained strong throughout the battle. May you tell us what your secret is? And who is that mysterious rogue who we saw a while ago?"

"That would be the fabulous plan of our monk, Ms. Akagi Haruko, who, even if she came late, helped a lot in our battle."

Haruko smiled and blushed as the audience clapped at her.

"She proposed that one of the latecomers, Kenji, fight when the enemy guild was weak. She told him to stay hidden and stay away when someone used Ruwach or Sight. She covered for him. It was simple, but was a brilliant plan."

"Great! Let's give another round of applause to the winners!"

-/-

"Come on guys, let's celebrate!" Kenji said.

"Your treat?" Touka asked.

"No way! You pay this time, Touka! My mom almost skinned me alive when she found out when my wallet was empty!"

The guys laughed as Touka continued to pick on Kenji. They were walking out of the shop. They decided to celebrate at a nearby restaurant. Kaiken noticed that Haruko was being pulled by her friends but was resisting. He paused to go near them.

"Sorry guys, but, I've got an appointment!"

"Oh come on, Haruko, this is once in a lifetime!" Fujii said.

"Why, Haruko-san? Are you leaving?" Kaiken asked. The three turned.

"Um, yes, because…I have someone to meet after the match, but these two don't want me to leave," Haruko answered.

"Oh. Well, you'll miss a lot of fun…but if that's what you want, I'll just tell Captain you're not coming."

"Thanks a lot, Kaiken! You're an angel!" And with that, she dashed off.

"Why'd you let her go like that, Kaiken? You're such a killjoy…" Matsui complained.

"I'm sensing this 'appointment' of hers is important…you'd understand what this means by the time she tells you…"

-/-

Haruko approached computer # 27. As she nervously approached the said computer, she looked around. Apparently, there was no one there anymore. She looked around the table. She saw a small note by the mouse pad.

_ I'm sorry._

_ Kae_

She sighed. It was Rukawa, that she knew. What she couldn't understand was what he saw in her and what the reason was. She placed the note back on the table. She sighed when she saw that no one was really there. She turned around.

_ Why did I hope that he really did love me? I knew that was just a jo—_

She felt strong arms wrap around her whole body and pull her in a tight embrace.

"It never was a joke, Haruko," a familiar voice said.

"Wha—Rukawa-kun—"

"What I said was true."

He pulled her back, she getting a good view of him. He had a trace of a blush on his cheeks, and a small smile was on his face.

"What I saw in you? I don't know."

He shook his head. Then, his expression turned serious. His face neared hers. Ice blue met chocolate brown.

"But I love you…for who you are. Never forget that."

**_The End! Or is it…_**

-/-

Well, that's the end! Fast, isn't it? Cliff-hanged? Watch out for the next chapter of its sequel, "My Promise".

** Summary:**

Rukawa leaves Japan to continue his training. He knows Haruko's deep love for him, but she doesn't know that her feelings are returned. 5 years have passed, and so, Rukawa decides to return home to Kanagawa. He sees Haruko. Still the same old her, only she was far more beautiful than before.

And she has someone else in her life; an old colleague, but not Sakuragi.

Now he has to find a way to get Haruko's attention and love. Without repeating the past mistakes he'd done to her.

-/-


End file.
